Chanter
The Chanters were a bestial and violent family that ruled Toll's City on Stratem. They were large and massively muscled, and often tusked. Those that saw them suspected they had Jaghut or Tarthenal blood in their ancestry.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 47The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 31 Rumors also mentioned that some had been sired by cave bears or walruses.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 2 The eldest brother, Tiny Chanter, claimed to be king of Toll's City and possessed necromantic powers. The family's ship, the Unreasoning Vengeance, was crewed by sentient undead.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 47The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 29 Stories varied regarding the family's interaction with fellow Stratem power, the Crimson Guard. Former Toll's City garrison soldier Birds Mottle claimed that the Chanters planned to hire the Guard to help them unify Stratem under Chanter rule. But the Guard abandoned the site chosen for the negotiations before the Chanter's offered payment arrived.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 26 Midge Chanter, on the other hand, claimed that the family had driven out the Guard when they took control of Toll's City.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 4 Known Chanters * Tiny Chanter - eldest brother and leader * Flea Chanter - brother * Fren Chanter - brother * Gil Chanter - brother * Lesser Chanter - brother * Midge Chanter - brother * Puny Chanter - brother * Relish Chanter - sister * Scant Chanter - brother * Stint Chanter - brother In The Lees of Laughter's End Thieves stole half the Toll's City treasury and fled on the Suncurl. Tiny Chanter and many of his brothers and sisters followed on the Unreasoning Vengeance determined to take back their money and exact bloody vengeance. The Chanters finally caught sight of their quarry just as the Suncurl left the waters of Laughter's End.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 47 In The Wurms of Blearmouth After a terrific battle between the two ships in a rainstorm, the badly damaged Suncurl sank off the wrecker's coast of Spendrugle. The surviving ten Chanters crashed their own battered ship onto the beach and pursued the remaining thieves into town.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 30 Three Chanters, Stint, Fren, and Gil, perished on the beach when they underestimated the martial abilities of Whuffine Gaggs.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 31 Lesser Chanter died or was seriously wounded during a brawl in the King's Heel tavern with a D'ivers Lizard cat.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 42 At Wurm's Keep they were delighted to discover a plate of cookies made by the demon summoner, Bauchelain. The cookies were designed to release a demon into the stomach of the consumer, resulting in a fatal explosion of gore. It was not revealed if any Chanters ate the cookies and perished.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 45 In Crack'd Pot Trail Tiny, Flea, Midge, and Relish Chanter now sworn enemies of the necromancers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, pursued they quarry along the Cracked Pot Trail. The three brothers were tricked into attacking a carriage believed to contain the sorcerers and plunged off the edge of a three hundred foot cliff. Afterwards Midge and Flea were seen lying unmoving at the bottom of the cliff while Tiny was nowhere to be found.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 Notes and references Category:Chanters Category:Rulers